Wiki Content
About The Main Series The main series contains least four seasons and three main adventures here's the list *'Super Mario Bros Main Series ' *'Special Series' *'Quest for the Dark Star' *'Mario and Luigi Super Star Adventure' ''"Super Mario Bros Season One" ''Summery Super Mario Bros Season One Is Mainly Focused On Mario, Luigi, And Of Course, Bowser. Bowser acts as a main villian in this season and Is often going after Toadsworth Instead Of Peach. (Note That Peach Dosn't Even Make An Apperance in Season One.) Reason Bowser Gose After Toadsworth Is Because He Is King Of The Mushroom Kingdom And There For he Has A Lot Of Power. Other Than Tying To Kidnap Toadsworth, Bowser Enters Contest To Try and Get The Most Coins Or A Higher Rank. On Time He Sent Out His Minions to Go Work At The Yoshi Mart To Get Some Coins As Well. ''"Super Mario Bros Season Two" Summery ' '''The Character's That I've Mainly Focused In This Season Is The Two Cosmic Clones Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi. Bowser is also placed as a Anti-Villan in This series. A New Place Is Also Introduced In This Series. One Episode Is Being Fimed at A Totaly Diffreant House. That Episode Is ''Super Mario Bros Two - Lets A Go. '' Halve Of This Season Was uploaded Around April. April is The Month Where My Map Testing is Aound. Thats Why Two Episodes Are Called Map Prep Part One and Map Prep Part Two. ''"Super Mario Bros Season Three"'' Summery Bowser Is Yet Again The Main Villan In This Series. And Also Throw Backs Of Videos From the Early HayzyKids Series This Season Is Also Introducing The Three Cameos Geno, Goombella, and Goombario. Mallow, and Count Bleck Were Planned To Be Introduced In This Series As Well. They Won't Make and Apperance Untill Some Time Around Four. One Of The Thow backs is Super Mario Bros Three - Yoshi High Guest Starring MyCrazyArc. A New Gimic is Also Used In This Seires. Spech Bubbles. Those Are For Characters Who Have Voice Actors And I Don't Act Out As The Voice for That Characters. 5+ Characters Have This Special Touch. ''"Super Mario Bros Season Four" ''Summery The Main Villan Of This Series Is Count Bleck and Bowser Is Placed As A Sub-VIllan. Its Also Mainly Foucused On Mr.L And Other Super Paper Mario Series. The Main Story Is Delling With Luigi and His Mr.L Problem. He's Secert Was Itching To Get Out Wich Was One Thing that Luigi is Worried About. Luigi Has Compleat Control Over Mr.L, But He's Being Black Mailed By Count Bleck. Forcing Him To Doing His Missions Even Though He Dosn't Want To. Special Series The special seires contains videos that are three/four parts long. There called sub-adventures, wich means if hayzykids is really buysy working on a new movie three/four part long video's are most likly to show up. These type of videos often apprear around the summer time. Quest for the Dark Star Quest for the Darkstar Takes Place Between Mario And Lugi Super Star Adventure, And Season Six. The Main Story, Smithy, Geno's Enemy, Takes Over Starheaven By Stealling The Dark Star, And Smashing There Grandstar. Geno here's Of This when He, Mario, And Luigi Are Shoved Threw A Portal And Are Sent Back To Starheaven, And Meets Up With Starlow.